I Can't Look At The Stars On Heaven's Boulevard
by emmacotton1
Summary: Emma Cotton belongs to Thanos now.


Yn gazed out into the vastness of space, she loved the flips her heart made when she saw just how unending the universe was. "Its always so beautiful to look at, isn't it?" she asked herself as moons twirled around her Yn smiled to herself while twirling a bit of her h/c hair between her fingers mimicking the that moons revolving around their planets. Yn was in her quarters gazing out of her personal portal to the universe, or in un-extrordinary words, a window. It was incredibly thick and able to withstand the full force of a supernova, as was the entirety of the ship Yn lived on. Galaxies formed within her mind holding countless systems of thought and wonder, perhaps that was why she was so drawn to space, perhaps that was why she was so drawn to him. His words were power themselves and with the slightest shift of his hand he could bend the stary sky to his will. She would always grow restless when he wouldn't assign her a mission but the forever night sky around her would calm her.  
All was peaceful until Yn heard knuckles rapping on the door to her quarters. "You have been given a new mission" she recognized that voice and internally growled at it. "You may enter Nebula" "I do not require your permission" she said snidely, as she stepped in Yn's room. she hated the sound of Nebula's whirring machine parts it always disturbed the peace in the room she was in. "What must I do today?" Yn asked doing her best to remain courteous in front of Nebula. Nebula gave Yn a slight smile "You're doing death's work today" Yn shrugged "No surprise there" she didn't like mass genocide, but a job was a job. "Is this my master's wish or do you just want to watch an empire fall?" Yn asked, Nebula rolled her eyes. "I could take you to master Thanos if you need a better description, and if you're feeling lucky." Yn shook her head and took a small device from Nebula's hands that contained more information on her mission. With that Nebula turned to leave but not before throwing Yn a sideways glance. They didn't hate each other as much as they just weren't very compatible. Yn's personality varied with location, mission, company and other things while Nebula remained serious and collected no matter where she was and what she was doing. They didn't fight, they couldn't fight, they just played like children using words as weapons. Both sides were equally armed, but one side would pull punches to avoid retribution from a power much greater than her opponent. Yn read over the file of the planet she would be conquering in her master's name. No not in his name. In his lover's name. Yn frowned at the thought at the monster he worshipped. Every time she remembered what he was dedicated to pleasing Yn instantly became disheartened. His obsession with death, the boney form of a woman he loved in his younger years, it guides him down a dark path. Yn wished that her master would wake up and see that death was controlling him like a puppet on a string. She didn't care for him, she didn't love him, not really at least. She only cared for him when he had something she lusted after, another creature, another civilization, another world. Yn hated no being more than she hated death.  
*beep* *beep* Yn had lost track of time, her ship was already prepared for her departure, except she was not. "Shit!" She grumbled and grabbed her med kit, sword, and hand crafted bomb and detonator. All items Yn took with her were made herself, no one else could be trusted with assembling her weapons of mass destruction. With her essentials loaded into a sturdy duffle bag Yn wasted no time in racing out the door. She jogged down the crowded halls of the ship, her duffle hitting her hip with every stride. She only slowed when she came into the sight of other servants, she didn't need rumors to spread about her being late for an assignment, because surely Thanos would hear of it. Every time he found out about Yn arriving late to her ship he would lecture her if he was in a good mood or dish out an actual punishment. There was an awful scar on her back that was a constant reminder of her past failure. Whenever she was in fear of being late it burned as though there was a sun riding on her back. The group of chatty aliens passed her and Yn took off running once more. No matter what he did she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She was sure there was a term for that, it wasn't Stockholm's as she had come to Thanos on her own terms, it wasn't masochist either as she hated it when he scolded her let alone when he actually punished her. She rounded the corner to the ships hangar, not too early and certainly not late. A small orange alien walked over to her and told her the code to activate the ship. She nodded at him as though she actually cared, she chose the password herself and didn't need to hear it again. She waved him off and stepped towards the medium sized ship which was large enough to hold 20 people in the cargo bay course she only put valuable cargo in there. Other fliers asked her why she had packed so little and she lied saying "I'm going to make this trip quick so I don't see the purpose of bringing much more than the essentials" she said with a forced smile before hopping in the cockpit of the vessel. She practically punched the coordinates into the ships navigation system. "God I'm glad I don't have to deal with their smug faces anymore" she grumbled to herself watching people gossip as she took off.


End file.
